Zords (Time Pirates)
A list of Zords and Zord combinations used by the Time Pirate Rangers. Time Zords Time Galleon Zord The main part of the Time Pirate King. Used by Red Time Pirate Ranger, it can carry the other Zords inside its hull. It has several beam cannons on its wings. The Rangers use it to travel through time and between worlds. Time Jet Zord The Time Jet Zord is piloted by the Time Pirate Blue Ranger, and armed with a series of beam and vulcan cannons as well as a powerful energy. It forms the right arm & hat of the Time Pirate King. Time Racer Zord Time Racer zord is piloted by the time pirate green ranger It forms the left arm of the Time Pirate King. It is armed with a beam cannon and an energy cannon. Time Sub Zord The time pirate Sub zord is piloted by the Pink time ranger It forms the right leg of the Time Pirate King. It is armed with a beam cannon, tracking torpedoes, and homing mines. Time Trailer Zord The the Time trailer zord is piloted by Time pirate yellow ranger Its offensive abilities lie in its strong ramming power forms the left leg of Time Pirate King. Time Rex Time Rex is was given to Jaxon by the Future Omega Ranger. Other Zords Eagle Racer F1 The R.P.M Keys summon the Eagle Racer F1 and Engine cell #13, that combines with in order to become Time Pirate King: Centaur Mode or Ultrazord Mode. Megazord Combinations Time Pirate King Time Pirate King is a robot that the Time Pirate Rangers use during giant battles. Combined from Red's Time Galleon, Blue's Time Jet, Yellow's Time Trailer, Green's Time Racer, and Pink's Time Marine. Time Pirate King: Dino Arm Mode The Time Pirates use the greater power of the Power Rangers Dino Thunder Keys, Time Pirate King combines with Time Rex Super King Mode in order to become Time Pirate King Dino Arm Mode. Time Pirate King: Centaur Mode A combination of the Time Pirate King and Eagle Racer F1 Zord. Time Pirate King: Ultrazord Mode By installing a new Time Pirate engine cell the Rangers gain the ability to combine the Eagle Racer F1, Time Pirate King and Time Rex to form an Ultrazord mode. Time Rex: Battle Mode By Placing the Quantum Ranger Key in theSilver Pirate Morpher, pressing Quantum Ranger tree times and pressing the Silver Ultra Mega Force Knight, it summons the Time Rex Battle Mode from the Time stream in the year 3000. Time Rex: Dinosaur Mode Placing MMPR Green Ranger key in the Time Rex's wheel it transform the Time Rex in Dinosaur Mode with ability to strike its enemy with its drill tail. Time Rex: Super King Mode Placing White Dino Thunder Ranger Key in the Time Rex's wheel it transforms the Time Rex Dinosaur Mode into Time Rex Super King Mode. With drill arm to defend or in Trident Mode to strike. And by placing all three Keys and summons Battle & Dinosaurs Mode's it creates a''' Triple Drill Striker'. It can summon a variety of weapons and attacks from past Sixth Rangers, like the '''Remote Train Galleon' with the Solaris Knight Key, the Wing Blasters (Silver Space Ranger Key), the White Tiger Thunderbolt (White Mighty Morphin' Ranger Key), the Sentinel Sword (Sentinel Knight Key), or the Shark Blades '(Shark Ranger Key). Megazord Weapons Qi-Power Bomber When the Pirate Rangers use the greater powers of the Mighty Morphin Keys, Time Pirate King charges Time Rex Super King Mode with qi and then rams it through the enemy with the Pirate King Rex Qi-Power Bomber attack. Ninjor's Sword The Ninjor Key will summon Ninjor's Sword for the Time Rex: Super King Mode. Ninjakon's Sword The Ninjakon Key will summon Ninjakon's Sword for the Time Rex: Super King Mode. Auric Sword The Auric Key will summon the Auric Sword for the Time Rex: Super King Mode. Turbo Megazord Saber This mode summons the Turbo Megazord Saber from the power of Turbo. Astro Megazord Saber and Shield When the Time Pirates use the greater powers of the Space Keys they summon the Astro Megazord Saber and Shield from the power of ''In Space. Defender Axe Summoned by the Magna Defender Key, this weapon is used by the Time Rex: Super King Mode. Its special attack is the '''Lightning Spin. Hydro Blasters Five large Hydro Blasters based on Lightspeed Megazord impact Guns, summoned by Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Keys. Time Force Megazord Shield and Saber This mode summons the Time Force Megazord Saber and Shield from the power of Time Force. When six Time Pirates use the greater power of the Time Force Keys, Time Pirate King can perform the Pirate Press Blizzard, modeled after Time Force Megazord's signature finishing attack. Blacklance The Wolf Warrior Key will summon the Blacklance for use by the Time Rex: Super King Mode. Omegamax Blades The SPD Omega & Shadow Ranger Key summon Omegamax Blades for the Time Rex Super King Mode. Blast Shield & Blaster Weapons summoned by the SPD Orange, Gold and Kat Ranger Keys by the Time Rex: Super King Mode. Drivemax Saber Weapon based on the power of the Operation Overdrive Rangers, can also take the Drive Digger Saber Mode. Sentinel Sword The Sentinel Knight Key summons this weapon to be used by Time Rex: Super King Mode or the Time Pirate King. Hydro Blast The Mercury Ranger Key will summon the Hydro Blast for the Time Rex: Super King Mode. Bat Wings Winged mode created by the Bat Ranger Key and utilized in Time Rex: Super King Mode. Lion Tail Sword Mode accessed by Dai Shi & Camille's Key used by the Time Rex: Super King Mode. Eagle Racer F1: Centaur Mode The R.P.M Keys summon the Eagle Racer F1 Formula Mode and Engine cell #13, which combines with the other Zords to become the Time Pirate King Eagle Racer F1 Centaur Mode. Eagle Racer F1: Warrior Mode Building upon the Centaur Mode, a new Engine cell transforms Centaur Mode into Ultrazord Mode. Spear Thrust & Ice Breath Weapon summoned by the Gold Samurai Ranger Key for use by the Time Rex: Super King Mode. Gargantis Mega Cannon The Beetleborgs Keys summon the Gargantis Mega Cannon for the Time Pirate King and launch the Gargantis-like rocket. Including the Beetleborgs' Metallix Keys will charge up the Gargantis Mega Cannon for a blast. Category:Time Pirates Category:Zords Category:Megazord